What Never Was
by lizteroid
Summary: BrOrson oneshot, the honeymoon they never got to take.


Since they were supposed to be going to Bermuda, Bree had remembered and she booked a new flight and hotels, the whole lot, but then news had come along that there had been a huge and vicious storm over in the tropical destination just a week before they were ready to go there on their honeymoon. This of course drove Bree insane, their first honeymoon had already been cut short at the airport as the redhead had saw the news report on the homeless teens out in Skid Row, Andrew had happened to be one of them. And now this one, cut because of the tropical storm.

So Bree sat at her chair by the window, sighing. She had to then let her smile creep onto her face, it was a sign, that she and Orson shouldn't go to Bermuda for their honeymoon. They should choose somewhere else, somewhere that they could kick back, relax in the shade of the parasols, drink margarita's and just spend the first two weeks of their married life together in perfect bliss. Where would they find that? Other than in the Bermuda triangle…

Bree thought and she thought, imagining their perfect honeymoon, looking perfect together. She closed her eyes gently and reclined in the chair a little, "Hmm…" she gave a contented sigh as she saw the villa that they would spend their honeymoon at, a private villa with waiting staff and masseurs and butlers. Oh that was the life she wanted. Everything to be silver spoon, black tie and cocktail dresses. Bree knew she was already Orson's queen, he told her all the time, and he would do anything and everything for her, so she knew that when she told him this idea she'd had, he would most definitely find it online and reserve it with haste.

Going back into her daydream, Bree let her shoes slip off her feet, allowing her toes to breathe a little without being smothered inside her pantyhose and shoes too. The redhead allowed herself to picture her body draped over a massage table while Orson came up behind the hunky masseur and he tapped him on the shoulder…

_'Excuse me…I think I may be able to relieve your tension Miss…' he smirked, oiling up his hands and gently smoothing them on Bree's back as the masseur walked away briskly._

_'Mmm…what marvellous hands you have dear…' she murmured._

_'All for you' Orson replied to her._

That scene seemed to fade out with that strange tinkling chiming ripple effect, often heard during movies, Bree enjoyed it and she wanted to watch it again even though she was already hot under her cardigan from imagining it. The redhead often imagined things like she had just done, nobody would ever grant Bree of having such a wild and excitable and…x-rated imagination, her thoughts were wild. However that dream was harmless compared to the one she was brewing up next…

_After her massage and shower with Orson, he'd dismissed the waiting staff for the rest of the day before they had the bedroom. Their first night at the villa and Orson suggest they try out the air-sprung mattress on the amazing queen sized bed they had use of for their two weeks._

_Orson almost flew at her, pinning her to the en suite door as he ravished her neck with kisses as he then grabbed at her thigh, the towel fell away from her body immediately and when Orson lifted her, she moaned aloud, he was so fantastic. She loved him dearly. His body was just…lush. She watched as Orson's muscles rippled when he held her up against the door, his erection pressing against her already._

_Pinned against the door, Orson thrust into Bree with force…_

Bree had to cut that dream short, she found herself panting at that point. She couldn't dream anymore, but she had to find out how that one continued and…ended.

_Her legs wrapped around him now, Bree helped Orson out with the movements. Her arms around his neck as they made…wild, urgent love. Could it be called making love if it was that savage…? She didn't have time to think as Orson was grabbing at her derriere and squeezing so hard, she was sure to have fingerprints there by the morning as he moved her up and down on his shaft. Bree couldn't help but grunt and groan, the things Orson was doing to her body just made her want release and she felt it needed to be wild, untamed and loud._

_Before it happened, Orson felt her muscles contracting around his manhood, he whizzed her away from the door and carried her swiftly across to the bed, laying her on her back before he thrust deeply inside her, harsh and fast paced. Surely, Bree would climax through the roof. And she did. Her scream was so loud and high pitched that it was rather miraculous that Orson didn't need a hearing aid. Her body reacted just the way he wanted it to do so, arching up to him so he could take a nipple in his mouth, her muscles clamping down on him as he was inside of her, and the way she gurgled his name after her outburst. It was pure ecstasy for them both…_

Bree had to stand but she found she couldn't, her legs had totally given beneath her and she realised she was seriously turned on, wet, aroused. As she flopped back into the chair, Orson came in to see her, he'd just finished on the phone and saw how flushed she was, "Darling…?"

"Mhm?" she smiled a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just…thinking.." Bree replied.

"Oh, you missed me" Orson smirked.

"You betcha…" she smirked back, pulling him by the tie down to her lips, kissing him feverishly.

"Oh…you did miss me…" he winked and lifted Bree from the chair, "Let's see if I can…fix that for you" and upstairs they went.


End file.
